The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia×grandiflora and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘OPSTAL102’. ‘OPSTAL102’ represents a new Abelia, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘OPSTAL102’, as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Abelia×grandiflora ‘Abelops’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,961) in August 2011 that was growing in a container in Zundert, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor by stem cuttings in Zundert, The Netherlands in 2014. It has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.